Im OK : Estoy Bien
by IsaEvans
Summary: Song-fic. En la fría sala común de Slytherin, Draco recuerdo su amarga niñez


Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien, este es un fic que se inpiro en la canción de Christina Aguilera llamada I´m OK. Espero que les guste.  
  
Nota: En la canción se habla de una niña, pero en el fic es un niño ¿o muchacho? Bueno como sea.  
  
Nota 2: Este fic va dedicado a *^@ngie_SBM^* quien me dejo el primer review en mi primer fic, y ti que estas leyendo esto. Espero que les guste!.  
  
----I´m Ok : Estoy Bien.----  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
  
In her early years she had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la fría sala común de Slytherin. Miraba melancólico el fuego, recordando su niñez en la Mansión Malfoy. Su niñez fue todo lo que cualquier niño pudiera desear, juguetes, un enorme pasto para jugar, bastaba con decir una palabra o algún movimiento de él para tener todo lo que deseaba, pero siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, había algo en su corazón que no dejaba de molestarlo, como que algo no andaba bien, pero claro que él se dio cuenta qué era, no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir que lo único que le hacía falta, era... amor, el amor de sus padres hacia él, aunque se hubiera contentado con que al menos sus padres se quisieran mutuamente, pues no era ningún secreto que sus padres solo estaban casados por compromiso, que Lucius no quería a Narcisa para otra cosa que no fuera para buscar placer en ella, y que Narcisa no podía hacer nada con respecto a esto...siempre fue tan tímida y débil....  
  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would be over soon   
  
Entonces recordó, como siempre era la misma historia, su madre trataba de defenderse de los abusos de su padre, y éste siempre terminaba pegándole, si es que Narcissa corría con suerte. Había veces que era peor, días enteros de tortura para su madre, y cuando Lucius se hartaba de ella, su furia se descargaba en el pequeño Draco, pero él siempre tuvo un carácter muy fuerte, o al menos esos terribles días en u casa se lo formaron, pues jamás dejaba que emoción alguna se reflejara en su rostro, pero era otra historia en la noche. Se pasaba horas y horas llorando, hasta que caía dormido en sus sabanas de seda fina, empapadas en sus lágrimas, y al día siguiente, fingir que eran la familia perfecta, felices, con dinero, y todos muy bien parecidos, siempre era lo mismo. Pero dentro de el, el pequeño Draco sólo rogaba una cosa, que todo acabara pronto, era lo único que pedía. Que ingenuo era cuando pequeño, no sabía que apenas estaba por comenzar...  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
  
And I'm OK   
  
Aun le guardaba rencor a su padre, demasiado rencor. Recordaba como lo había tratado de pequeño, recordaba como lo mantenía educado a base de golpes y amenazas, todas ellas tenían que ver con su madre, pues si había algo que Lucius sabia perfectamente, era que el punto débil de Draco, era su madre. Ella, a pesar de todo su sufrimiento y dolor, aun le daba a Draco afecto, no mucho, pero Draco comprendía que era por temor a su padre. Los moretones que éste le había provocado sanabas, sí, pero las heridas del corazón aún no habían cerrado, y Draco sabía que tomarían mucho tiempo en sanar. Sabia que su madre era fuerte, pensaba que él no habría podido soportar algo así por tanto tiempo, como su madre lo soportó, y el sabía que no lo había hecho por él, por su hijo, por su Draco, y esto hacía que Draco tuviera mas y más odia hacia aquél que alguna vez llamó padre. Ahora solo sabía que tenía que vengarse, no sabia cuando ni como pero el lo haría, el era la causa de que cada vez que amanecía, recordara, de que recordara todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que sufrió en su niñez, mientras repetía irónicamente en su mente "Estoy bien".  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
  
Se preguntaba porque sentía tanta culpa, si el único causante de su sufrimiento y el de su madre había sido su padre y entonces recordó. Alguna vez en su niñez le preguntó a su mamá que porque soportaba tanto dolor, porqué no prefería morir a aguantar todo eso, y sus palabras, Draco las recordaba exactamente, fueron: "Por ti Draco, lo soporto solamente pro ti". Pero no lo había dicho en tono de reproche, sino con una ternura que Draco no había oído ni volvió a escuchar de la boca de Narcissa. Pero si había una sola cosa que le agradecía a su padre, y era la única, era que, si no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo, no le hubiera forjado el carácter dominante y solitario que tanto le gustaba y que poseía ahora. Aún podía oír sus suplicas, cuando la noche era silenciosa, que imploraban un alto a tanto dolor "Alto papá, para por favor" frases así lo atormentaban cada noche, sin excepción.  
  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on   
  
Draco sabía que su padre no entendía, ni entendería nunca, el daño que le había causado, un daño ya irreparable. Sabía que su padre tal ves solo lo recordaba, algo así como una memoria pasada, pero no tenía ningún otro significado para él, en cambio para Draco, no era sólo un recuerdo, aún sentía el dolor, lo vivía en carne propia, como si alguien lo transportara al pasado, a revivir esos momentos que se esforzaba en olvidar, pero que simplemente estaban ahí, grabados en su alma, imposibles de olvidar.  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday   
  
Si, aún recordaba, demasiado bien para su gusto, como lo habían atormentado toda su vida, desde los golpes hasta las torturas. Seguía recordando cuando su madre por fin se dio por vencida, y se entregó a un descanso eterno, que, según él, según Draco, se merecía mas que otra cosa en el mundo. Pero aún así, aún después de haber muerto, Draco sentía hacia su madre un cariño y respeto tan especial y tan grande, que, el día que murió, juró vengarse de su padre algún día. Después de todo. ella había sido la única que se había preocupado por el cuando pequeño. La quería como, el estaba seguro, nunca lograría querer a nadie mas. Aun recordaba en las mañanas todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había pasado gracias a él, pues ya no lo consideraba su padre, ya no era su familia, nunca mas lo sería, ya no. It's not so easy to forget  
  
All the lines you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
  
In fear of what I might see there No era tan fácil olvidar todas las marcas en el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre, que ESE no se molesto en recoger, tirado allí, en los calabozos de la Mansión, todos los golpes y cicatrices que le había dejado en sus arranques de ira; pero el tampoco salía bien librado de ellos. A veces lo arrojaba por las frías y largas escaleras, alegando que estorbaba en su camino, y ahora lo que había provocado, era un miedo irracional a volver a casa, todos los veranos era igual, no deseaba volver allí, lo aterraba la sola idea. ¿La razón? Tenía miedo de que podría encontrar....  
  
Dejen REVIEWS y díganme que opinan plis! 


End file.
